Going, going, gone!. . .
by Bleeding Sins
Summary: Making deals can be tricky. Especially if your opponent is none other than Jessebelle! Recognizing the big mistake she's made, Cassidy must suffer the consequences and sharing her win with The Boss! Part 2 is coming soon!


Going, going, Gone. . .  
  
The teen Rocket shuffled in her seat nervously. What had just happened? She was winning this deal! Now, she was out-smarted by that southern snob. The choices were impossible to decide. The rich life without your best friend? Or eternity with your best friend in the down life?   
  
"Ninety percent." the Rocket finally spoke.  
  
"Ninety?!" the other woman exclaimed, putting her hand to her heart, "Dahling, your partner isn't worth that much is he? Be civilized. Eighty percent."  
  
"Ninety, thats my final offer." the Rocket warned.  
  
"Eighty five. Dear, thats all you need. You know how much money that is?"  
  
"Ninety or I leave."  
  
"Deal."  
  
The Rocket gasped. She didn't expect her to give in so easily. She turned to her partner, his mouth gaped open, staring at his partner in shock. His eyes showed a mixture of anger and hurt. She began to feel guilty, but it was too late. He was sold. . .  
  
~*~  
  
"James, I'm being serious!" Jessie shouted, getting rather annoyed with her stubborn partner, "Your parents really died this time! I have the will right here!" she pointed to a rolled up paper, "And their dieing wish is for you to return home and keep the inheritance!"  
  
"But that means I'll have to marry that crazy woman!" James shouted back, "I don't want to spend the rest of my life with her! I'm not the 'refined' type anymore! I won't do it!"  
  
Jessie calmed down, setting the paper beside her desk, "James, I don't want you to either. You know that. Just divorce her soon after the wedding. The mansion will still be yours."  
  
"Its easier said than done, Jessica!" James hissed, still angry with the situation, "I won't go to my parents funeral, and I won't marry that witch!"  
  
Jessie sighed, "Fine! Lose your inheritance and watch it go to the Salvation Army, Meals on Wheels or something! Hell, it might even go to The Boss!"  
  
"Why is that bad?" James asked, puzzled.  
  
"Think, James. I know its hard for you but you have to understand." Jessie explained, "The Boss would keep the whole mansion for himself and totally trash the place. Your family belongings will be long gone and you'll regret it soon in the future."  
  
"No I won't." James replied, simply shrugging off the situation.  
  
Jessie tapped her foot, arms crossed, "James, I'm becoming very annoyed with you!"  
  
"You just want the mansion for yourself!"  
  
"So?!"  
  
"I'm not going to stay in here and hear this!" James scowled. He stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.   
  
"I'm not going to marry Jessebelle!" he exclaimed, still stomping down the hall of TRHQ, "And even if I do, Jessie will not live with us!"  
  
James stopped walking down the hall when he noticed who was standing at the end of it. Them! Now he was trapped. Surely those two would see him and question about the stupid mansion and that stupid southern wench. He turned back around about to take a step back down the hall. . .  
  
"James!" he heard that damned woman call after him. James froze. There was something about her wicked voice that sent chills throughout his whole body.  
  
James turned around, fists clutched, "What do you want?!" he demanded.  
  
The woman smirked and approached James, hands on her hips, "So, whats this I hear about you being a multi-millionare? But your throwing it all away because of the prize that comes with it."  
  
"Thats none of your business, bitch!" James scolded.  
  
The woman tisked and shook her index finger, "No need for such language, James. I was just wondering if it was true."  
  
"Well it is! Now leave me alone!"  
  
"Well!" The woman exclaimed, acting like she was taken aback, "I did have a plan to get you through this but I guess you don't want my help."  
  
"You? Help me?" James's eyes went back to it's curious-innocent look, "You'd actually help me? But I thought you hated me and like to see me suffer. . ."  
  
The woman laughed, "Oh James! Your so silly. You know I'd do anything for a fellow teammate." He's given in so easily. . .  
  
"Cassidy, I don't know what to say. . ."  
  
"Just say yes."  
  
"Not until I hear the plan."  
  
"Your getting smarter, I see." Cassidy motioned to the doorway her partner was standing infront of, "We'll talk in here."  
  
James nodded and followed Cassidy into the empty room. Butch shut the door behind them and made sure it was locked. James sat in a chair nervously and watched Cassidy sit behind a desk located infront of the chair James was in.  
  
"Comfy?" Cassidy questioned. James just nodded. "Good. We can get straight to business. Now it says in the will that you must marry this Jessebelle in exactly three days or the inheritance will go out the door?"  
  
James just nodded again. What was Cassidy up to?  
  
"Do you have the will with you?"  
  
"I left it in my room." James answered, shyly.  
  
"Bring it to me tonight." Cassidy explained, "I'll make sure Jessebelle's name will be changed or exterminated before that three days is up."  
  
"You mean?!" James gasped, "Your going to change the will?!"  
  
"Of course." Cassidy shot him a questioning look.  
  
"But, those are my parent's dieing wishes. It'd be. . .wrong!" James remarked.  
  
"Team Rocket works under that word, James dearest." Cassidy smirked and glanced at her silent partner for a moment, "Would you rather marry Jessebelle, or Jessie?"  
  
James flushed. No one has ever asked that to him before, "They're both mean to me. . . and harsh and they both push me around and they're both stubborn red-heads but. . ."  
  
"But?" Cassidy folded her hands and rested them under her chin, "Don't you love your partner? And don't you love money?"  
  
"Yes!" James blurted out, "But aren't you going to want some of it? I know theres a catch to this!"  
  
Cassidy winked, "There is. Now bring me that will by tonight. We don't have much time."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Jessie and James studied the two almost exactly alike wills. The signature and everything was too alike. Jessie put the will down and shot Cassidy an angry look, "How did you do this?!" she demanded.  
  
"Easy." Cassidy shrugged.  
  
"I pass down the inheritance to my son, James Morgan, under one condition. He must marry Jessebelle O'Hara by December 15 or the inheritance shall be sold or auctioned off to whomever has the wealth and the power." James read aloud the original, then he turned to the new one.   
  
"The wording is a bit different, but I think we'll pull it off." Cassidy explained.  
  
"But what if I don't want to get married to James?" Jessie questioned.  
  
"You don't?" Cassidy shot her a puzzled look, "Then I guess we must change that name to my own."  
  
"You will not!" Butch interrupted, defensivly.  
  
Cassidy laughed, "I was just kidding. Don't worry, Jess. You don't have to marry James. He'll get the inheritance either way. I'll make sure of that. Now, shall we be off?"  
  
Everyone just nodded, wondering what Cassidy was up to.  
  
~*~  
  
Jessebelle sat her cup of tea down as she heard a car pull up in the driveway. She wasn't expecting anybody. She got out of her throne and went over to the window. It was a black Eclipse. Some blonde woman got out of the passanger seat and a man with teal hair got out of the drivers seat. Both gazing at the huge mansion.  
  
Someone else came out of the black Eclipse. He was coming out rather nervously and slowly out of the backseat. Why, it was James! Her beloved had returned!  
  
"James!" Jessebelle exclaimed, sprinting down the hall, her heavy dress slowing her down, until she got to the front door. She quickly opened the door and watched the three approach the front porch. Who were those two with him?  
  
They looked like they belonged to some kind've law company with their dark business suits, nicely done hair, and small framed black sunglasses.  
  
"James, you've returned." was all Jessebelle could think of to say. Those other two were giving her a frightening feeling.  
  
"Hey, Jessebelle." James answered, nervously, he went right down to business, "These two are here to speak with us about my parent's will."  
  
Jessebelle turned to the other two. Cassidy took her sunglasses off and smirked, waiting to be let in. Jessebelle finally turned around and led them inside.  
  
"Please be seated." Jessebelle motioned towards the living room. She tried to be respectful, but that woman James was with left her feeling nervous.  
  
Still, the two kept silent as they waited for Jessebelle to enter the living room and make herself comfortable at the chair across from the couch Butch and Cassidy were in.  
  
"Is there something wrong with the will?" Jessebelle asked, breaking the long silence. She knew James would try anything to leave her, she wouldn't let these two creeps make that happen.  
  
"Actually, mam', there is." Cassidy explained, pulling out the rolled up will, "It seems you've been mistaken about the wedding on December the 15th."  
  
"Mistaken?!" Jessebelle gasped, her hand calming her heaving breathing, resting on her chest, "Please explain. What went wrong?"  
  
Cassidy un-rolled the will and handed it to Jessebelle. She read it closely:  
  
"I pass down the inheritance, including all my belongings and mother's jewels, to my son, James Morgan. Yet, on one condition. He must marry his beloved partner and only love, Jessie, by December 15 and live in holy matrimony with her for eternity or the inheritance will be sold or auctioned off to whomever has the wealth, the dignity, and the power."  
  
Jessebelle was silent for a long time. Everyone waited patiently for her response. Finally, Jessebelle spoke, "This can't be right. This wasn't on the will. Did you forge this, James dear?"  
  
"No! Of course not!" James answered. He wasn't really lieing.  
  
Jessebelle shot the other woman a threatening look, "Miss, I think you and I need to talk, in private." she added, trying to keep her tone from rising.  
  
Cassidy nodded, "Suit yourself. I'm just following the will. You know you'll be removed from this mansion in a few days? The Morgan's do not like trespassers."  
  
"We'll see about that." Jessebelle got up and motioned Cassidy a different room. Cassidy got up and told Jessebelle she wouldn't go without her partner. Jessebelle agreed and Butch and Cassidy followed Jessebelle into another room.  
  
Jessebelle closed the door after she watched the two get settled in two chairs infront of a work desk. Jessebelle smirked and sat down behind the desk, hands folded.  
  
"Lets get straight to business, sugah." Jessebelle explained, sounding a bit annoyed, "I'm marrying my beloved James in three days and none of you pathetic, disgraceful Rockets will stop me."  
  
Cassidy grinned. So she was revealed. Cassidy got out of her seat, palms resting on the desk, "Oh really? Well Miss Priss, theres nothing you can do once the will has been changed and the original burned. Say what you want, you have no more power."  
  
"Clever little hussy, aren't you?" Jessebelle asked, also getting out of her seat, "I'm going to warn you once. You stay away from my James or you will be suffering from Jessebelle for the rest of your miserable little life."  
  
"Am I suppose to be scared?" Cassidy mocked, "He's not your James to begin with and all you want is the money and the luxury of 'training' him."  
  
"Well I do declare!" Jessebelle remarked, "Your smarter than blondes are suppose to be!"  
  
Cassidy smirked, "Jessebelle, I am this close to smacking that smart-ass face of yours."  
  
Jessebelle just laughed as she back down, "Your a woman of business. How about we make a deal? You like money, no?"  
  
"Who doesn't like money." Cassidy answered.  
  
"I'll give you thirty percent of the inheritance if you let me marry my James." Jessebelle explained.  
  
Cassidy sat back down and crossed her arms, "Interesting. I like this deal. But thirty? Thats cheap from a woman of your lineage. Fifty percent."  
  
"Fifty percent?!" Jessebelle remarked, "Honey, I'll go up to forty but no higher than that."  
  
"Fifty." Cassidy responded.  
  
Butch sighed, watching the two women argue over the inheritance. Cassidy would do anything for money, even betray James like she is. . .  
  
"Alright." Jessebelle shrugged, "I'll give you fifty percent if you throw in that dahling partner of yours. He seems. . . interesting. . ."  
  
Butch gasped and turned to Cassidy. She wouldn't dare sell him like that!  
  
Cassidy laughed shortly, "My partner?! What do you want with him?"  
  
Jessebelle grinned disgustingly, "Why as my personal butler, of course. He'd make wonderful use to me while James is away on business trips and such."  
  
Cassidy returned the grin, "I see. Well then since you want to be a little whore, make that seventy percent of the inheritance."  
  
Jessebelle thought for a moment, "Is your partner worth that much?"  
  
Cassidy winked, "He's worth alot more."  
  
"Cassidy!" Butch whispered, concerningly, "What are you doing?! You can't do this to your own partner! Would you stop and think for one minute?"  
  
"Your right Butch." Cassidy nodded and turned back to Jessebelle, "Eighty-five."  
  
Jessebelle laughed once more, "Eighty-five? What would you do with such money, my dear? I'm giving you so much and taking so little. Surely fifty would be enough. A woman like you isn't used to such a rich life. Take my word for it, you won't need that much, and you won't need him after all this is settled."  
  
Cassidy shuffled in her seat nervously. What had just happened? She was winning this deal! Now, she was out-smarted by that southern snob. The choices were impossible to decide. The rich life without your best friend? Or eternity with your best friend in the down life?   
  
"Ninety percent." Cassidy finally spoke.  
  
"Ninety?!" the other woman exclaimed, putting her hand to her heart, "Dahling, your partner isn't worth that much is he? Be civilized. Eighty percent."  
  
"Ninety, thats my final offer." Cassidy warned.  
  
"Eighty five. Dear, thats all you need. You know how much money that is?"  
  
"Ninety or I leave."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Cassidy gasped. She didn't expect her to give in so easily. She turned to her partner, his mouth gaped open, staring at his partner in shock. His eyes showed a mixture of anger and hurt. She began to feel guilty, but it was too late. He was sold. . .  
  
"Cassidy. . ." Butch whispered, "I can't believe you. . ."  
  
Cassidy starred at Butch for a moment then turned back to Jessebelle, "Wait! I change my mind!"  
  
"Too late, dahling!" Jessebelle remarked, "The deals been done! Oh guards!" Jessebelle called. Not a minute later had two huge men dressed in some uniform walk in.  
  
"Show this gentleman to his newest room. He's becoming one of the crew." Jessebelle explained to her guards. Not a second later had the guards responded by grabbing Butch by both his arms and lifting him to his feet.  
  
But Butch didn't even struggle. He gave Cassidy one last disappointed look before leaving with the guards. Cassidy's hands began to shake. What have I done?. . .  
  
Jessebelle clasped her hands together and smiled widely, "Well, its be done! I shall prepare for tha weddin' and you can just make your little petite self at home!"  
  
Cassidy just nodded.  
  
Jessebelle got up from her seat, "Now don't worry your little head off about your partner. He'll be livin' here too! Of course, not on your side of the mansion but you can always watch across balconies."  
  
Cassidy also got out of her chair, "Is there anyway I can get him back?" she asked.  
  
Jessebelle laughed, "Oh my! I'm afraid not. I haven't made any use of him yet! Please make yourself at home and forget all your worries! Now if you'll excuse me, I must go see my fiance!"  
  
Cassidy watched Jessebelle skip out of the room, wondering why the hell she did what she just did. So many questions were running through her mind. Why did she give away Butch? Its not like she loved him or anything. Its just that hurt face he had. . .  
  
Oh gawd, what was The Boss going to say? James will be so mad after hearing that he'll have to marry Jessebelle anyways. She'd have to steer clear from Jessie too. . .  
  
~*~  
  
"Cassidy I can't believe I trusted you!" James shouted to his ex-teammate as he followed her outside to the black Eclipse, "Just what were you thinking?! Making such a greedy deal."  
  
"I know James." Cassidy whispered as she un-locked the door and sat down in the driver's seat, "I'm trying to settle this thing out. . ."  
  
"Where exactly are you going?" James demanded, not feeling one bit sorry for her.  
  
"To The Boss." Cassidy answered.  
  
"Good! I hope he fires you!"  
  
Cassidy didn't answer as she put her sunglasses on and started up the engine. She looked through her rear-view mirror. Butch was leaning on the rail to the front porch, waiting for her to drive-off. Cassidy looked away and pulled out of the drive-way, wiping away the only tear that fell from her eye.  
  
~*~  
  
"Cassidy I can't believe you!" Jessie screamed, shoving the other Rocket up against a wall, "You said you'd settle things! But you just made it worse! Now James and Butch are gone! How could you? How could you do this to your own partner?!"  
  
Cassidy looked away from Jessie and shook her head, "I don't know. . ." she whispered, "Something came over me. I wanted to out-smart Jessebelle. I didn't really think she'd. . ." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Think she'd what?! Shit, Cassidy! No wonder I hate you so much!" Jessie scolded, "You ruin not only yours, but everyone else's life!"  
  
"Get over it Jessie!" Cassidy screamed back, "James is gone! Theres nothing else we can do! You didn't care for him anyway."  
  
Jessie gasped, "How dare you say that to me! Atleast I didn't sell my partner like some kind've slave!"  
  
"Whatever." Cassidy sighed and pushed Jessie out of her way, "I have to speak to The Boss now." not waiting for Jessie's reply, Cassidy left quickly.  
  
"Okay, maybe what I did was wrong!" Cassidy told herself as she stomped down the hall of TRHQ, "But she didn't have to be so bitchy about it! I said I was going to get them back! Thats one thing I won't lie about."  
  
She stopped infront of Giovanni's office and knocked on the door. A sudden chill went up her spine before she heard a response. Am I even ready to tell the boss? Well, it was too late now. She had already heard his response to come in.  
  
Cassidy slowly opened the door to her boss's office. It was dark as usual and Giovanni was at his desk, face half hidden in the shadows and his hand lightly stroking the Persian at his feet.  
  
"Ah Cassidy!" Giovanni greeted, unusually being nice, "Sit. Sit down." she did, studying her boss in confusion, "I heard about today's event at the Morgan estate. I must say I am so proud of you!"  
  
"What?!" Cassidy gasped, "You are? Why?! How did you know about today anyways?"  
  
"You'd be amazed at how fast word gets around these days." Giovanni explained, "Cassidy, I'm glad to have an employee such as yourself. Ridding of that embarassment James and throwing away your partner at that! Talk about a true Rocket!"  
  
"But sir. . . Butch was one of your favorites!"  
  
"Not anymore." Giovanni chuckled, "And since I own ninety-percent of that mansion. . ."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Cassidy cut in, "I now own ninety-percent though!"  
  
Giovanni laughed harder, his Persian hissed then purred, "You? Owning something? My dear, you must have forgotten your contract. I own you which means I own everything that goes to you!" Giovanni cleared his throat and went on, "Now, my belongings have already been moved into the mansion and yours in the room next to mine. Shall we leave to our new home?"  
  
Cassidy just nodded. She was at a loss for words. Things have now officially, gotten worse.  
  
~*~  
  
Cassidy looked out the window of the black limosine. There it was. The mansion of James Morgan. It looked its usual except for the servants preparing stuff for the wedding outside.  
  
Giovanni got out of the limo and stretched. He took his sunglasses off, gazing at the mansion. "Now this is my kind've estate. You need to make deals like these more often, Cassidy."  
  
Cassidy didn't respond as she took her sunglasses off and stepped out of the limo. The sun was already setting and she was exhausted.  
  
As soon as the two walked in Jessebelle had greeted them, her arm wrapped around James's. As for James, he looked pathetic. Jessebelle smiled wickedly at Cassidy and started a small conversation with Giovanni. Cassidy searched the entry room seeing if she could find Butch. There he was! In his normal clothes still. Thank goodness he wasn't dressed as a butler!  
  
One problem: He was following a maid around who was dressed in a low-cut, skimpy french maid outfit. She was giggling and flirting continously with him. And he was flirting back! Their bodies were way too close together also. . .  
  
Cassidy caught his eye. She gasped and quickly turned back to Giovanni and the rest, joining in the conversation. She was talking about the elegance of the mansion, but her thoughts were about why she was feeling jealousy towards that french maid? She didn't even like Butch in that way!  
  
Butch shook his head sadly and turned back to the maid he was chatting with. The conversation about the huge wedding wasn't helping his thoughts on how much he hated Cassidy at the moment. Look at her, all happy and cheery and rich. . . No longer a slave. Or was she?. . .  
  
"Well, I guess you two would like to see your rooms?" Jessebelle asked, seeming as excited as ever, "Please follow me. The butlers are a bit too busy to show you themselves. I hope you enjoy the rich life. People waiting on your twenty-four seven and all things you could have by the snap of a finger!"  
  
"If life was only that simple" Cassidy thought. There was no way she could just snap her finger and make things right again. If she didn't play that stupid stunt earlier, Butch would be flirting with her. Not that hired help trash. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Cassidy brushed her long golden hair while sitting infront of the dresser-mirror in her new room. She sighed tiredly and set the brush down. She turned to her alarm clock. It was almost Midnight. Cassidy slipped on her black silk nightgown and approached her bed.  
  
A rough knock on the door startled her. Cassidy gasped and quickly turned the door. Everyone was asleep. . . or so she thought. . . "C...Come in..." she answered.  
  
The door opened and a tall figure walked in, closing the door behind him.   
  
"Boss?!" Cassidy exclaimed, "Did you need something?"  
  
"Actually Cassidy," Giovanni began, approaching Cassidy quickly. He shoved her down onto her bed, making Cassidy shriek, "I do."  
  
"B...Boss? What are you doing?!" Cassidy asked, fearfully. What exactly was he planning? This was not like Giovanni! He had always been so respectful to her.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing, Cassidy?" Giovanni asked, wickedly.  
  
Cassidy began to shake, getting an uneasy feeling in her stomach, "I. . .I don't know. . ."  
  
Giovanni crawled onto the bed and placed himself over Cassidy, starring down at her, "I was thinking about our meeting this afternoon. How the contract states that I owned you and that I can do whatever I please with you now that you, my dear, belong to me!"  
  
Cassidy gasped. What could she do now? Scream? No, that'd be breaking her contract. Giovanni was right and he was going to take advantage of that right. . .  
  
"Boss. . ." Cassidy whispered, "I really don't think you should be doing this. . . please. . ."  
  
Giovanni ignored Cassidy's plea and bit her neck softly. He felt her body tense up and a small sob coming from her. This just made him grin. "Everyone's asleep." he whispered, "No one will hear us. . ."  
  
Cassidy whimpered and tried to flinch away from him. Giovanni caught this and gripped her shoulders, tight. He starred at her for a few moments then leaned down to. . .  
  
BZZT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cassidy screamed and jumped out of bed. She turned to her alarm clock, which was still going off. She shut her alarm and sighed deeply. What a nightmare. . . What could it mean? Probably nothing. Cassidy was probably just watching too many horror movies.  
  
Still, having such a nightmare kept her from falling back asleep. Plus the hell she's already going through. What else could possibly go wrong?... 


End file.
